More than one in three people in the developed nations are diagnosed with cancer. More than one in four die from it. Therapies for cancer have primarily relied upon treatments such as surgery, chemotherapy, and radiation. These approaches however, while beneficial for some types and stages of cancer, have proved to be of limited efficacy in many common types and stages of cancers. For example, surgical treatment of a tumor requires complete removal of cancerous tissue to prevent reoccurrence. Similarly, radiation therapy requires complete destruction of cancerous cells. This is difficult since, in theory, a single malignant cell can proliferate sufficiently to cause reoccurrence of the cancer. Also, both surgical treatment and radiation therapy are directed to localized areas of cancer, and are relatively ineffective when the cancer metastasizes. Often surgery or radiation or both are used in combination with systemic approaches such as chemotherapy. Chemotherapy however has the problem of non-selectivity with the concomitant problem of deleterious side effects, as well as the possibility of the cancer cells developing resistance to the drugs.
The inherent shortcomings of chemotherapy have led to disparate efforts to recruit various aspects of the immune system to treat cancers. A subset of this work relates to immunization with microbial vaccines. Although this approach has a relatively long history, as discussed in more detail below, the field is a very confused mixture of sometimes intriguing successes mixed with many failures that together have failed to produce a cohesive therapeutic approach amenable to widespread clinical adoption.
Alternative approaches for the treatment of cancers have included therapies that involve augmentation of immune system function such as cytokine therapy (e.g., recombinant interleukin 2 and gamma interferon for kidney cancers), dendritic cell therapy, autologous tumor vaccine therapy, genetically-altered vaccine therapy, lymphocyte therapy, and microbial vaccine therapies. Microbial vaccines have been used to vaccinate subjects against pathogens that are associated with cancer, such as the human papillomavirus. Immunostimulatory microbial vaccines that are not targeted to cancer-causing organisms, i.e., non-specific immunostimulatory vaccines, such as pyrogenic vaccines, have a long clinical history that includes reports of successes and failures in treating a variety of cancers. For example, Coley's vaccine (a combination of Streptococcus pyogenes and Serratia marcescens) has been reported to be helpful for the treatment of sarcomas, and lymphomas (Nauts H C, Fowler G A A, Bogato F H. A review of the influence of bacterial infection and of bacterial products [Coley's toxins] on malignant tumors in man. Acta Med Scand 1953; 145 [Suppl. 276]:5-103). Clinical trials have reportedly demonstrated the benefit of Coley's vaccine treatment for lymphoma and melanoma (Kempin S, Cirrincone C, Myers J et al: Combined modality therapy of advanced nodular lymphomas: the role of nonspecific immunotherapy [MBV] as an important determinant of response and survival. Proc Am Soc Clin Oncol 1983; 24:56; Kolmel K F, Vehmeyer K. Treatment of advanced malignant melanoma by a pyrogenic bacterial lysate: a pilot study. Onkologie 1991; 14:411-17).
It has been suggested that the effectiveness of some non-specific bacterial cancer vaccines is attributable to particular bacterial components or products, such as bacterial DNA or endotoxin (LPS), or because they induce the expression of particular factors, such as tumor necrosis factor (TNF) or interleukin-12. A correspondingly broad range of physiological mechanisms have been ascribed to such treatments, ranging from generalized effects of fever to anti-angiogenic mechanisms. In accordance with these various principles, a wide variety of microbial vaccines have been tested as general immune stimulants for the treatment of cancer. While most have shown negative results, a few have shown some intruiguing positive results in certain contexts, as follows:
Intradermal BCG (Mycobacterium bovis) vaccine treatment has been reported to be effective for the treatment of stomach cancer (Ochiai T, Sato J, Hayashi R, et al: Postoperative adjuvant immunotherapy of gastric cancer with BCG-cell wall endoskeleton. Three- to six-year follow-up of a randomized clinical trial. Cancer Immunol Immunother 1983; 14:167-171) and colon cancer (Smith R E, Colangelo L, Wieand H S, Begovic M, Wolmark N. Randomized trial of adjuvant therapy in colon carcinoma: 10-Year results of NSABP protocol C-01. J. NCI-2004; 96[15]:1128-32; Uyl-de Groot C A, Vermorken J B, Hanna M G, Verboon P, Groot M T, Bonsel G J, Meijer C J, Pinedo H M. Immunotherapy with autologous tumor cell-BCG vaccine in patients with colon cancer: a prospective study of medical and economic benefits Vaccine 2005; 23[17-18]:2379-87).
Mycobacterium w vaccine therapy, in combination with chemotherapy and radiation, was found to significantly improve quality of life and response to treatment in patients with lung cancer (Sur P, Dastidar A. Role of Mycobacterium w as adjuvant treatment of lung cancer [non-small cell lung cancer]. J Indian Med Assoc 2003 February; 101[2]:118-120). Similarly, Mycobacterium vaccae vaccine therapy was found to improve quality of life (O'Brien M, Anderson H, Kaukel E, et al. SRL172 [killed Mycobacterium vaccae] in addition to standard chemotherapy improves quality of life without affecting survival, in patients with advanced non-small-cell lung cancer: phase III results. Ann Oncol 2004 June; 15[6]; 906-14) and symptom control (Harper-Wynne C, Sumpter K, Ryan C, et al. Addition of SRL 172 to standard chemotherapy in small cell lung cancer [SCLC] improves symptom control. Lung Cancer 2005 February; 47[2]:289-90) in lung cancer patients.
Corynebacterium parvum vaccine was linked with a trend towards improved survival for the treatment of melanoma (Balch C M, Smalley R V, Bartolucci A A, et al. A randomized prospective trial of adjuvant C. parvum immunotherapy in 260 patients with clinically localized melanoma [stage I]. Cancer 1982 Mar. 15; 49[6]:1079-84).
Intradermal Streptococcus pyogenes vaccine therapy was found to be effective for the treatment of stomach cancer (Hanaue H, Kim D Y, Machimura T, et al. Hemolytic streptococcus preparation OK-432; beneficial adjuvant therapy in recurrent gastric carcinoma. Tokai J Exp Clin Med 1987 November; 12[4]:209-14).
Nocardia rubra vaccine was found to be effective for the treatment of lung cancer (Yasumoto K, Yamamura Y. Randomized clinical trial of non-specific immunotherapy with cell-wall skeleton of Nocardia rubra. Biomed Pharmacother 1984; 38[1]:48-54; Ogura T. Immunotherapy of respectable lung cancer using Nocardia rubra cell wall skeleton. Gan To Kagaku Ryoho 1983 February; 10[2 Pt 2]:366-72) and linked to a trend to improved survival for the treatment acute myelogenous leukemia (Ohno R, Nakamura H, Kodera Y, et al. Randomized controlled study of chemoimmunotherapy of acute myelogenous leukemia [AML] in adults with Nocardia rubra cell-wall skeleton and irradiated allogeneic AML cells. Cancer 1986 Apr. 15; 57[8]:1483-8).
Lactobacillus casei vaccine treatment combined with radiation was found to more effective for the treatment of cervical cancer than radiation alone. (Okawa T, Kita M, Arai T, et al. Phase II randomized clinical trial of LC9018 concurrently used with radiation in the treatment of carcinoma of the uterine cervix. Its effect on tumor reduction and histology. Cancer 1989 Nov. 1; 64[9]:1769-76)
Pseudomonas aeruginosa vaccine treatment was found to increase the effectiveness of chemotherapy in the treatment of lymphoma and lung cancer (Li Z, Hao D, Zhang H, Ren L, et al. A clinical study on PA_MSHA vaccine used for adjuvant therapy of lymphoma and lung cancer. Hua Xi Yi Ke Da Xue Xue Bao September; 31 [3]:334-7).
Childhood vaccination with the smallpox vaccine (i.e., Vaccinia virus vaccine) was found to be associated with a decreased risk of melanoma later in life (Pfahlberg A, Kolmel K F, Grange J M. et al. Inverse association between melanoma and previous vaccinations against tuberculosis and smallpox: results of the FEBIM study. J Invest Dermatol 2002[119]:570-575) as well as decreased mortality in those patients who did develop melanoma (Kolmel K F, Grange J M, Krone B, et al. Prior immunization of patients with malignant melanoma with vaccinia or BCG is associated with better survival. European Organization for Research and Treatment of Cancer cohort study on 542 patients. Eur J Cancer 41[2005]:118-125).
Treatment with rabies virus vaccine was found to result in temporary remission in 8 of 30 patients with melanoma (Higgins G, Pack G. Virus therapy in the treatment of tumors. Bull Hosp Joint Dis 1951; 12:379-382; Pack G. Note on the experimental use of rabies vaccine for melanomatosis. Arch Dermatol 1950; 62:694-695).
In spite of substantial efforts to engage the immune system to combat cancers using non-specific immunostimulatory microbial vaccines, the vast majority of these efforts have failed and there is little clinical or research evidence of widespread success in improving the survival of cancer patient populations. While it has been recognized that immunostimulatory microbial vaccine approaches have promise, it has also been recognized that significant challenges characterize the field (Ralf Kleef, Mary Ann Richardson, Nancy Russell, Cristina Ramirez. “Endotoxin and Exotoxin Induced Tumor Regression with Special Reference to Coley Toxins: A Survey of the Literature and Possible Immunological Mechanisms.” Report to the National Cancer Institute Office of Alternative and Complementary Medicine August 1997; DL Mager. “Bacteria and Cancer: Cause, Coincidence or Cure? A Review.” Journal of Translational Medicine 28 Mar. 2006 4[14]:doi:10.1186/1479-5876-4-14). There remains a need for alternative approaches to the formulation, administration and methodology of antigenic compositions for the treatment of cancer.